<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asking for help by Dylan_Ols02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740117">Asking for help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_Ols02/pseuds/Dylan_Ols02'>Dylan_Ols02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Help, Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_Ols02/pseuds/Dylan_Ols02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're interested in working with a newbie writer, bringing some interesting idea into an incomplete story, please read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asking for help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've been thinking about an idea for a long time, but the writer's blockade is stopping me from starting it, even though I'm looking for inspiration everywhere. It's an idea for a single chapter fic post amber where Varian can't free his father and following that and adding to the trauma he already has, he develops agoraphobia (if you don't know what it is, it's a phobia that prevents the person who's suffering it from leaving home because is afraid of open spaces or getting caught in a crowd). When Rapunzel finds out about it, she decides that this time she's not willing to leave her friend, so she does everything in her power to help him.<br/>As I've been trapped in this blockade for almost a month, I've decided to ask for help here, if you've come up with any idea about the things that might happen or just some suggestion after you've read my definition, please leave it down in the comments, and I hope I can get the inspiration necessary to make this story happen. Thank you very much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>